Apparition of Light
by gaarasabakuno
Summary: A girl who thinks she a normal human finds out she comes from a long line of demons! Thing is, their power came from the night, yet hers comes from light. What could this mean? And how does she feel when she's trapped in a world she has never been in ph
1. The Dream

Hi!This is my first fanfiction i don't know if it will turn out great. since it is my first please go ahead and give out tips to make it better, I'd be glad to take any help I can get.

Chapter 1: The Dream

The wind, blowing the leaves from the cherry trees. The cherry blossoms hitting my face. It's all shadows, but i bet it's a beatuifull place... If only it were in color... Huh! Somethings not right... I feel like I'm being... wathced.. SHHfff Something's coming.. but, .. for who? Gleam EH!... Those eyes.. they seem familiar, but who would have red eyes? Tap, tap, tap, tap... crrunnch Who the- What?

"What the frick!" looks around , "oh, just a dream..." touches head. "But I've had that dream for 6 days!" shakes her head roughly. "Oh well..whaat time is it anyway?" leans over to look at the clock. "It's only 4:30..." falls out of bed and lands face first (such luck!). I"I might as well stay up and get ready for my first day back after Christmas vacation"

She runs down the stairs and almost slides into the kitchen because of the tile floor. She takes a peek from the window to see how dark it was, and then turns towards the kitchen table. She makes quick hand gestures and the refrigerator door opens by itself and a milk carton comes out, floating in the air. The teenager doesn't seem perturbed by it, and suddenly a bowl, spoon, and box of cereal come out of the cupboard, and they all settle themselves on the table.

She removes her hands from in front of her, and she stars to make her breakfast. "Still got a long way to go right Yume?" The girl doesn't even look to see her parents standing in the doorway of to the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter. Why should I practice both ninjitsu and kendo at the same time? I'd rather be a kenkaku than a ninja..." Yume grunted as she stuffed a spoonfull of "Crunchie Munchies" into her mouth.

Her mother sighed while her father explained to her,"Our clan family requires it, for one. But it's also used to test your power and ability..." he paused, "obviously you have a lot of potential since you were able to make things levitate with ease in just a few days work"

Yume snorted,"Fine, whatever." She looks at her watch to check the time. "I have to head out if I have to run by the temple..." She turned to her parents to look at them. Her strange yellow eyes glanced at her school bags. "See ya.." Yume said with a quick wave of her hand as she grabbed her bags and strolled out the door.

Yay! end of first chapter feel free to email me nothing bad please, this is only my first fanfic. Hope you liked it


	2. Heads up

The bright sun shines on the delicate features of a young man. His forehead has a blue cresent moon, his face marked with 2 red stripes on each side of his face ending around his cheekbones. He lifts his yellow eyes with small slitted pupils, up to the sun. He has no expression on his face when he sees the radiance of the glowing yellow orb.  
"Jaken!" commanded the man. There was silence at first, but a short, green bugg-eyed demon came out and replied.  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" the demon replied quickly. The man, Sesshomaru, looked down to see his servant.  
"What is the reading?" he finally asked. The green creature was still for a moment, pondering on what his master questioned.  
"Ummm... My Lord?... what do you mean"  
Sesshomaru looked away from his lackey and looked at the sun again,. "I mean, what abnormal coming"  
"Oh!" Jaken was sweating for fear that his master would kill him for his question. "It should hapenat night on the full moon..." The demon's humongous eyes lit up like newly lit light bulbs. "That's tonight my Lord"  
The man was still silent whil he looked at the sky. "Who will it be this time.. to come to our world?" he thought to himself.  
Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and gave an order to Jaken," Tell Rin we're leaving." and he just walked off.  
"Yes, my Lord," replied the green goblin as he ran off to do as he was bidden. "I wonder whatis wrong with Lord Sesshomaru... He seems interested in something for once in his life"  
Jaken hurried to find Rin. He came to a beautiful clearing full of flowers. He caught sight of a young girl, more like a child, with layered black hair with cute brown eyes. She wore an orange kimono that made her look like an adorable living doll.  
"Rin! Rin!" yelled Jaken at the little girl.  
She looked up smiling. She held a bouqet of wildflowers in her small hands. "What do you think of these Jaken"  
He noticed the prettey flowers, but there was one in her hair that hadn't bloomed yet. "Uhhh... Rin? Who are those for? And what's in your hair"  
Rin just looked at him blankly. "These are for Lord Sesshomaru," she said pointing at the bouquet, "and the one in my hair is a moonflower. It only blooms ar night. They're really pretty on nights with a full moon"  
"Right... Lord Sesshomaru told me to get you because we're leaving," Jaken said as he turned around, his staff held in his right hand that was across his chest.  
"If that's son," replied Rin, "then we'd better hurry to catch up." She giglled as she raced Jaken to be by Sesshomaru's side.

... Meanwhile, walking to the temple, Yume practices her hand movements, and concentrates. She frowned while she did so.  
"Yume! You missed the entrance girl"  
Yume turned to see who it was. "Oh,sorry!" She started to sprint towards the stairs that led to the gigantic gate.  
"So, whaat kept you so preoccupied? You don't normally miss the gate." The speaker was a short old man wearing a priest's clothes. "The last of the apparition demons has come forth to finish her daily tasks am I right?" the old man teased.  
Yume frowned, "Just because I was a friend of your grandaughter doesn't give you the right to say that I'm a demon"  
She sighed as she turned to face the old man. "I was preoccupied with my ninjitsu studies"  
"Oh? I thought you did kendo?" the old man pressed.  
"I did and I still am!" Yume snapped. "Just give me my chores and I'll be on my way to take Sota to school..." As she said this, she passed Kagome's grandfather and walked onto his home grounds. It made her sick with worry for her frien. " When is Kagome coming back to visit again"  
Kagome's grandfather looked towards the little building that covered the well. "She should be back tomarrow with a few friends," his eyes twinkled, "I'm kind-of running out of different sicknesses. I'll say this, come by tomarrow afternoon, she should be here"  
Yume smiled and nodded her head, "I'll do that gladly"  
"Now, I'll send word to your teacher's that you collapsed with a concussion and we're treating you here, so your parents don't need to worry." He gave a quick smile, "You'll be doing some house cleaning today"  
Yume practically sank to her knees, "Oh great. Hopefully I'll be able to move afterwords so I can train." 


End file.
